


Parenthood: The Final Frontier

by clowsan



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: DaddySheldon, F/M, MommyPenny, One Big Bang Family, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Sheldon Cooper's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Male

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from my desire to see Sheldon as a daddy. It ignores most of the 4th and 5th season.

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter One: It's Male.

Leonard stopped midway his knock to look at his wristwatch. He had been knocking for a minute without an answer, had it been anyone else he would have assumed there was nobody inside the office. But this was not anybody else. This was Sheldon. Sheldon who scheduled everything (including his bowel movements) and 6:15 of Monday was the time for Leonard to pick him up. Frowning slightly, he tried the knob. It was unlocked. Opening the door slightly, he stepped into the office.

Sheldon was sitting behind his desk, focused on his opened laptop. He gave no indication that he knew anybody entered the room. The shorter man raised an eyebrow at that. He cleared his throat. Still no reaction. Walking around the desk, Leonard looked over Sheldon's shoulder, curious as to what had captured his friend's attention.

On display was gray and white streaks on a black background. There was this blob right in the middle. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "Is that a sonogram?"

Sheldon jumped. "Leonard! Good Lord haven't you been taught to knock before you enter?"

"I've been knocking on your door for a minute Sheldon. You didn't answer."

The taller physicist looked dubious at the statement. Leonard shrugged and dragged the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"So is that a sonogram? I take it Penny had her monthly ultrasound?"

"Yes indeed. She uploaded this when she came home."

"Did she find out the gender?"

Sheldon's face softened a bit. Any other person would have not caught it. "It's male."

"Male? You're gonna have a son! That's great man!"

"Yes, great is an adequate word to describe the situation."

If five years ago somebody had told Leonard that Sheldon would father a child he would have suggested that the person to consult a psychiatrist. And if that somebody added that the mother of the said child would be Penny he would have told them to completely disregard the psychiatrist and go straight to an asylum. But here they were, so much had changed in five short years. Penny and Sheldon were married living at 4A and were expecting their first child. Leonard had moved across the hall. It was almost surreal.

Leonard smiled. "Well, come on then Thai's on me tonight."

Sheldon shut his laptop close and fussed with his messenger bag. "Okay but we must stop at the drug store to buy Penny's prenatal pills, then stop at the grocery for fruits. That woman cannot stick to the dietary schedule I made even when I remind her."

Leonard sighed, good-naturedly as he led the way out. Some things may change but others did not.


	2. Quickenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feel wha-" And then he felt it. Like a goldfish swimming, there were tiny, tiny ripples against his palm. His eyes widened. "Oh my."

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Two: Quickenings

Growing up, Sheldon had always been a light sleeper. Having Missy and George Jr. as siblings made it a necessity to be able to detect movements or sound, no matter how soft, to avert being the victim of an early morning prank. He also had poor blood circulation in his arms and legs which led to his layered approach to clothing. He carried these traits to adulthood and it made the first month of sleeping with Penny both a blessing and a curse. Penny was a bundle of energy conscious or not and her tossing and turning woke him up at weird hours of the night. However, she was also soft and warm and these contradicting factors brought him a conundrum until he found that 'spooning' her kept the movements to a minimum and kept him warm. It was killing two birds with one stone and that was how they slept from then on.

Penny was in her second trimester when Sheldon woke up to the feel of something under his hand. The words 'Danger! Danger!' were the tip of his tongue but were halted by the sound of Penny's voice.

"Shhh... it's okay Sweetie." She said, fully alert at, he looked over his shoulder at his Batman alarm clock, 3:48 am. She was clutching his hand that was splayed across her rounded belly.

"Penny," Rising up, he freed his other arm and rubbed his eye. Supporting his upper body with that arm he looked over at his wife. "why are you awake? Are you feeling some discomfort?"

Her face was glowing with some emotion he could not name. "I'm fine. Did you feel it?"

"Feel wha-" And then he felt it. Like a goldfish swimming, there were tiny, tiny ripples against his palm. His eyes widened. "Oh my."

"He's moving." She whispered. "Our baby's moving."

He froze for a moment then suddenly he jumped out of bed, startling Penny.

"Sheldon!" She exclaimed, watching as he switched his desk lamp on and pulled out a log book from one of the drawers. "What are doing?"

He sat at the chair in front of his desk and started writing, completely ignoring her.

"Sheldon?"

"I'm documenting the progress of our offspring."

Penny shook her head with amusement. "Sweetie, do that tomorrow. Come back here."

He was not budging.

"Sheldon. Come back to bed." She called in a tone that broke no argument.

"But Penny..." He whined.

"Tomorrow." She said, softening her tone. "He's still moving. Won't you like more data?"

He thought it over and moved back to the bed. "You do present a logical point."

"Of course I do." She reached for his right hand and guided gently to the throbbing area while twining his left hand with hers.


	3. Shopping and Shower

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Three: Shopping and Shower

"Penny, seeing that we have ascertain that our offspring is male, I thought it is prudent that we purchase some gender specific accessories, won't you agree? Perhaps we can go today since we are not busy."

Looking back, that should have been enough to set off the warning bells in Penny's mind, because in no universe would Sheldon Cooper, genius extraordinaire, initiate a shopping trip with her without any hidden agenda. But at that moment the gesture was totally unexpected and so thoughtful that she gleefully threw her arms around her husband.

"Oh! Oh! A shopping trip!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. "That's so sweet, Sheldon."

He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her movements. "Yes, yes, but please refrain from jumping."

She rolled her eyes. He had been a Nazi about her pregnancy since he found out. She would have been annoyed by the constant mother henning but she would always remember how he bullied a bakery to making those creampuffs with pickles she craved for. And how he would, in his own way, assure her that she was still attractive and wanted even though she was expanding like a balloon and everything would balance out. She smiled. "I'll just change okay? Then we can go."

He nodded.

Sheldon barely complained the duration of their shopping trip. In fact, he merely told her to drive five miles below the normal speed limit. That uncharacteristic leniency and the fact that he kept on texting on his phone should have really clued her in but it did not. She was too busy looking over racks after racks of baby clothes and shoes and after two hours (she did not want to overwhelm Sheldon and her legs were beginning to hurt) they bought a couple of dozen clothes and a few shoes. When they arrived back at the front of their apartment's door she turned to him.

"I enjoyed this Honey. Thank you."

"Oh, you shouldn't be expressing your gratitude to me yet." He said, an impish smile tugging his lips.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He opened the door despite the shopping bags he was holding. As soon as they were visible the room erupted. Paper streamers flew around the room and confetti filled the air. A banner with the words Baby Shower hung from the ceiling. "SURPRISE!"

Her jaw dropped. Everybody was there. Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Amy, Missy and even Annie, her sister. Tears sprung from her eyes even before she could stop it and for the second time that day she threw her arms around Sheldon but this time she was kissing him as well. They were whistles in the room and a 'Yeah baby!' was heard.

"I take it you are pleased." Sheldon said, his eyes still closed, when she broke the kiss.

"I'm more than pleased." She whispered. "I'll show you how much later."


	4. Isaac Sheldon Cooper

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Four: Isaac Sheldon Cooper

_-21037950.6_

"What do you think our baby would look like?" Penny had asked, a few minutes after he got out of the catatonia he momentarily entered when she told him she was pregnant.

"From the data at hand I really couldn't tell." He replied seriously.

She chuckled at that and muttered "Whack-a-doodle." under her breath.

A week later he presented her a fully detailed Punnett Square. He told her the odds (percentage) of what characteristics their child would exhibit. 75% chance of his hair color, 75% of her ears, 75% of his height and even chance of either of their eye color.

When they went to bed, she turned in his arms to face him while toeing the line between wakefulness and dreams.

"I hope the baby has your eyes." She kissed his droopy eyelids. "You have beautiful eyes."

She surrendered to her sleepiness and almost did not hear him say, "But you have beautiful eyes as well."

_-51720_

Operation: Sheldon 2.0 commenced at 1347 hours of April 4th. Leonard was at the laboratory adjusting his laser when the call from Mary Cooper arrived, warning him that Sheldon was on his way to him. True enough, three minutes later, one very neurotic father to be burst into his laboratory.

"Penny's amnionic sac had raptured approximately five minutes and 24 seconds ago. Her dilation is three centimeters. We will meet them at the hospital."

Leonard jumped into action grabbing his bag from the table,half listening to the taller man while he ranted about the shortest route to the hospital.

_-15135919.2_

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

_Knock,knock,knock_

"Penny."

Penny tried to control her tears. Stupid hormones "Go away Sheldon."

"Penny," His voice was muffled by the door. "please let me in and let us talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

A moment of silence followed, she heard the lock click and then the door opened. Of course he had a spare key for his room. Sheldon tiptoed to their bed and when she felt him sit behind her, she curled into a tighter ball.

"Penny, I-I wish to make amends." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I concede that I was rather hasty in wanting to name our offspring Spock and Einstein and I had not thought about the future implication of such names."

Sheldon admitting he was wrong was a rare thing since most of the time he was right, Penny sniffed and rolled over to face him. She noticed how tense he was, like he was waiting for a physical blow and she felt most of her irritation slip away. "Do you promise to listen to the names I wanted instead of blabbering how silly they are?"

"Yes."

"And you will not insist on funny sounding names and scientists?"

"Yes."

She smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "Okay."

In the end she chose Isaac, after Isaac Newton (because compromise is the key to a successful relationship) and Sheldon, after the greatest and most awesome physicist she ever known.

_-51120_

"Oh Good Lord Leonard, can you not drive any faster?"

There was no truer testament that his friend was worried sick than that. For the years he had known him, Sheldon had always insisted (demanded) that Leonard drive five miles below normal speed limits. They had been driving ten miles over.

"I'm driving as fast I can buddy. Just calm down, Penny will be fine."

The way Sheldon twitched told him that he said the wrong words. "With what data did you draw this conclusion? We cannot be sure that she is fine until her doctor said so."

Leonard opened his mouth to explain but was immediately cut off.

"And besides 'fine' has varied definitions. 'Fine' is not an acceptable state."

This time the shorter physicist did not answer he just pressed the gas pedal till they were cruising at fifteen miles over the speed limit.

_-2843_

Penny never recalled a time when she was in so much pain. The contractions were bunching up, each wave worse than the last. She was fully dilated and they were wheeling her in to the delivery room. Turning her head to the left, she saw Sheldon looking down on her.

"I'm scared."

He clutched her hand tightly. "Don't be."

_-1823_

Sheldon was truly at lost to why his parents did not stop with the procreation after one child.

The entire birthing process was exhausting, worrisome and messy. He would have said that out loud but he had it on good authority that voicing his dissatisfaction would not be received well. He remembered Lamaze class and remained beside her reminding her how to breathe and telling her that she was doing a good job.

She rewarded him a glare and through gritted teeth she hissed. "This is all your fault! I'll castrate you!"

He knew she did not have the faculties to go through her threat but it did not stop the wince from coming. "Now Penny, it is highly unfair that you blame all of this to me."

Penny heaved and pushed as another powerful contraction pulsed through her. "Shut up Sheldon!"

_0_

Penny would never forget how wonderful it was when she first saw him.

The first moments were blurred when he just came out of her in waves of screams and groans. His cry pierced the air and then the doctor was saying "it's a boy!"

Then he was being carried to her, wrapped in a blue cloth. Her finger ran across his face, feeling the soft skin, the pain of labor forgotten. He was trembling slightly. "Are you cold?" She asked tenderly and brought him closely to her chest.

The babe had dark hair and and his tiny ears were the same shape as hers. Penny recalled Sheldon's Punnett Square. She glanced beside her at her husband who was looking at her and their child with eyes wide with awe.

"He has dark hair and my ears." She whispered.

"Yes." He replied, reaching out to touch Isaac's cheek. The child was crying softly. "There, there. Daddy's here."

She could not stop the tears then and Sheldon noticed and then he was leaning over and placing soft kisses on her forehead and on her eyelids and the tip of her nose. At that moment Penny's only thought was life is good.


	5. Daddy Senses

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Five: Daddy Senses

A month before the baby was due Sheldon had applied for the University's paternity leave. This had surprised Penny, as she was thinking that he would just keep on working.

"Of course I'll keep working." He had said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I will be working here while helping you with our offspring."

It was endearing how he asked what he did to merit her kissing him senseless.

 

When they brought Isaac home, they kept him in a small bassinet at their bedroom. Seeing that the baby needed constant attention and that the disruption in Sheldon's REM cycle was not a real issue, it seemed impractical to go back and forth from their room and the nursery. It was a couple of days into this arrangement that Penny learned the true extent of Sheldon's Vulcan hearing.

The first time it happened she was jostled awake by Sheldon's movement.

"Sweetie?" She asked, hoarsely. "What-"

"Isaac." He replied shortly.

She lifted an eyebrow as he slipped out of bed. The baby was quiet but a few more heart beats she heard it. The beginnings of a cry. But Sheldon was already at the bassinet, lifting the small body and walking to the changing table.

She let it go then but it kept on happening. Even when it was Penny's turn to take care of Isaac's needs he would be the first one awake. She also noticed that this happened more often at night than during the day. On the sixth day, Penny could not keep her curiosity to herself.

"How do you that?" She asked as she offered one rosy nipple to her son, who rooted eagerly.

For a moment only Isaac's slurping and gulping were heard. "Sheldon?"

He stopped observing their son feeding to glance at her. "I was waiting for you to elaborate the question, Penny. How I do what, exactly?"

She sighed. _Of course_. "That thing when you know that Isaac will cry even before he does."

"Oh." He shifted on the bed. His posture was fully lecture mode. "As you know, I have what my friends call as 'Vulcan hearing'."

She nodded as she stroked the baby's hair. His wide blue eyes were open and she hoped it would not change color. She knew Sheldon was still holding out for green eyes.

"Yes, now..." He continued, his eyes flashing with the satisfaction of sharing information. "it is not that I know that he will cry. It is that I detect the sudden change in breathing that is the precursor to him crying."

She looked at him in awe. "Is that even possible?"

"Well it's possible when one has Vulcan hearing." He said, smugly.

She smiled. "So it's like your 'Daddy senses'"

"Daddy senses?"

"Uh-huh. Like Spiderman's 'Spidey senses'."

He blinked and his lips quirked up. "Yes. Daddy senses. I like that."

She leaned in slightly to kiss his cheek and she gazed down at their baby. "Hear that cupcake. Daddy has senses just for you."

Isaac's reply was to suck harder.


	6. Raspberries

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Six: Raspberries

Sheldon watched as Penny did something that he was sure was not entirely sanitary. She had just finished bathing their son and was supposedly dressing him. However, she was doing something with her mouth on the baby's stomach. Some sort of a strange sound. Isaac was waving his arms in the air and was making noises that was a lot like laughter.

"What on good Earth are you doing?"

"Blowing raspberries."

"Blowing raspberries? Penny, you do know that doing that will render the time you spent bathing Isaac mote, correct? "

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be such a partypooper. It's fine and besides he loves it. Look."

She moved her lips back on their son's stomach. He moved closer to observe. She repeated the vibrating of her mouth, drawing forth the strange noise again. She giggled when their baby responded gleefully.

"Want to try?"

The Sheldon Cooper would have ranted about how unsanitary that act would be. The Sheldon Cooper of a year and a half ago would have taken about five minutes to steel himself. This Sheldon Cooper, however, took one look at the expression of pure joy on his son's face and bent down. Tiny hands grabbed his hair. He pursed his lips over smooth skin and blew gently. Isaac chortled in response.

This Sheldon Cooper was more than satisfied.


	7. Hand-Eye Coordination

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Seven: Hand-Eye Coordination

Isaac was around three months (three months two days, Sheldon would say) old when his sleeping schedule was stable enough for him to be transferred to the nursery. It was also about the same time his eye color changed to green. Penny could not say she was disappointed. Her baby was gorgeous and slowly but surely he was growing to look more and more like his Daddy, so she did like it that he had other features from her. Sheldon was more than a little enthusiastic when he wrote this detail in his notebook.

 

"Where did you get that?" Penny asked as Sheldon fastened the curved support rod at the side of the crib. She was surprised when he arrived from work with a mobile. They had been hunting every baby store in Pasadena for the past week for one that fits Sheldon's standard.

"From Stuart. He has a relative in the baby toys industry who gladly made this in my specifications." He answered, looking entirely pleased at himself.

"Well thank God for Stuart." She replied as he attached the circular hoop and fastened the strings. She did not think she could endure one more shopping trip with him listing every flaw in baby mobile construction he could see.

Sheldon started bringing out the Justice League members. Penny was impressed with the vivid colors of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman and The Flash, as well as the details on each doll. "Wow."

"Yes. I must I admit they exceeded my expectations."

"I'll get Isaac."

 

She brought their son from his cradle in their bedroom and laid him down in the crib, under the dangling superheroes. Sheldon then touched the hoop, causing the dolls to jiggle and to sway back and forth. Isaac laid there, tracking the movement with his green eyes. Soon it stopped and he began to fuss. Sheldon touched the hoop again. Isaac watched. Movement stopped. More fussing but this time her husband did not touch the mobile. She outstretch her finger across the crib.

"Wait." Sheldon said.

She watched as Isaac stopped fussing. He stretched his arms, waving his fist in the air. His face tensed with what look like determination. His fist barely brushed Flash's feet. It moved slightly. He cooed and began batting his arms more.

"It's for hand-eye coordination." Sheldon explained. Not taking his glance off the baby.

Hand-eye coordination. She thought, amused. Their baby's gonna be one hell of a Halo player, if they're starting this young.


	8. Penny Blossoms

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eight: Penny Blossoms

After three months and a half of just working at her workshop at home, Penny was more than ready to go back to work. Not that Penny Blossoms, a small thriving shop at Old Town that selling hair accessories and cute tops and bottoms and funky flipflops, was not in good hands. Her sister, Bernadette, and occasionally, Amy were more than capable of running the boutique. But she missed handling transactions with satisfied customers and seeing how much hers and Sheldon's (no matter how much he insisted it was only hers even though a three-fourths of the capital was his money) business was growing.

 

"Are you excited cupcake?" She asked her son who chortled in his baby rocker, all ready to go in his striped tee, overalls and socks. "Ready to go out with Mommy today?"

Isaac waved his arms trying to touch her face. She caught them and lightly nuzzled the baby's nose to hers. He giggled in response. "Yes, of course you are, because unlike Daddy you actually like people, don't you?"

"I heard that." Sheldon said as he emerge from the hallway, looking sleek and sexy in his blue button down shirt and dark slacks. The top of his Superman undershirt peeking out of the unbuttoned part of his shirt. Draped on his right arm was his blazer

"Hey there handsome." She greeted. Isaac gurgled, loudly and happily, when his father came closer. Penny stood up from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter and moved to Sheldon. This was a deal between them when they got married. As an exchange to her cosplaying in ComicCon, she was given rights to dress him up once every two weeks when he goes to work .

He looked down at her. "For the record, I like people. Only I prefer that I don't meet them face to face."

She smiled and helped him with his blazer, He turned and she wiped imaginary lint off his broad shoulders. "There."

She went back to lift Isaac up from his rocker. She positioned him so he was facing front. Sheldon took the pre-packed baby bag in one hand and slung on his messenger bag.

They met Leonard at the hallway. Isaac babbled at the familiar figure as the bespectacled physicist bowed down to greet him

 

At the garage, Sheldon waited by Penny's minivan as she set Isaac down on the infant car seat. Once she was sure he was secured, she turned at Sheldon, who gave her the baby bag. He ducked to say goodbye to their son. He lightly rubbed the baby's cheek with a finger, Isaac reacted by grasping the finger with his hand.

"You behave properly for your mother, okay?" Their son cooed, like in agreement. "I will see you later."

He straightened up once more.

"So I'll pick you up around 5:30."

"Yes. Text me when you arrive at the store."

"Okay." She tilted her head up and he placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "See you later Sweetie."

He watched her buckle up and drive out of the garage before he walked to Leonard's car.

It was Bernadette and one of their college part-timer, Hela, manning the cashier when they arrived. There was a moment of silence before the gleeful outburst began.

"Oh. Oh is that him Penny?" Hela asked, as she settled Isaac down on his rocker at the counter. "Such a good-looking boy."

"Is it really just two weeks since I last saw him?" Bernadette said. "He's growing fast."

"Tell me about it. I might throw my back the next time I carry him." She replied, while she sent a quick text to Sheldon.

The morning passed with a steady stream of customers. All of them, stopping a moment to coo and to gush at the green-eyed baby at the counter. Isaac was happy with the attention. Laughing and interacting whenever somebody talk to him. At around midday after he was fed he yawned, so Penny brought him to the office at the back of the store for a quick nap. A couple of hours later, they were back at the store just in time to see Hela and Bernadette go and for Ginny, the other part-timer to arrive.

In between feeding,diaper changing and talking to customers, Penny was a bit tired when the clock struck half past four. Tired but extremely accomplished. She looked at Ginny as she adjust the baby bag on her shoulder and Isaac at her arms.

"Kim's running a bit late today," She said, pertaining to the third employee. "Are you okay by yourself?"

"It's fine Penny. It's slow around these times anyway."

"Okay. See you then."

 

Sheldon was already at his parking space when she arrived. He slid to the passenger seat and glanced behind him at their son. The baby who was babbling stopped a moment to smile.

He looked at her. "So, how was he?"

"He's been very good." Penny said, as she kissed Sheldon's cheek as he buckled down.

"That's good to hear. And you?"

She grinned. "Well..." she started.


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Nine: Surprise, Surprise

Isaac was laying on his soft blanket in the middle of his nursery. He was shaking his favorite rattle and was laughing whenever he succeeded in making a sound. Penny was sitting next to him, cross legged with a sketch pad on her lap, alternately looking after her son and drawing some designs for her brand. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled Sheldon's arrival.

"We're in the nursery." Penny announced.

A moment later Sheldon was at the nursery door. When Isaac saw him he began waving his rattle and legs more energetically and was babbling louder than before.

"I have brought home dinner."

She nodded and patted the floor beside her. "Yeah but you have to see what he learned today, first."

He folded himself down. Penny then tugged the edge of the blanket, so that Isaac was not facing them anymore. The happy movements stopped and there was a sound of frustration. The baby tried to roll his head to their direction but at the angle in which Penny put him, he still could not see them. The small arms tensed and the small legs pulled towards his body. With a great heave, he rolled unto his stomach. He lifted his head and was grinning now that they were in his sights. "Mamadada."

"He's speaking?" Sheldon asked.

"Isn't he too young? It's the rolling over I wanted you to see."

" He did roll over excellently." He paused. "He's my son he's not too young for anything."

Penny smiled at his pride. "Of course. How do you think we could test if he's really talking?"

Sheldon watched his son for a moment then, "I know." He raised from where he was sitting and walked out of the the nursery. "Now come here as well."

When they were both out of sight, Isaac babbling stop and suddenly.

"Mamadada! Mamadada!"

Penny poked her head in the nursery.

"Mama!"

Sheldon followed her suit.

"Dada!"

Isaac crowed with laughter as his father scrambled to get his log book.


	10. Distress Signal

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Ten: Distress Signal

The nightmare ended as the night gave way to a pale autumn morning. Doctor Watson stood before them both and said the magic words:

"He will be fine."

Penny collapsed on his arms and cried in relief. Sheldon felt like he could finally breathe again.

 

For Penny it all started yesterday morning. Two days after Sheldon and Leonard had made their way via train to Boston for a three day Physics Symposium. Isaac was running a fever, had been the whole morning, and his temperature did not go down even though she had given him medicine. He was restless, not really his usual enthusiastic self. He was breathing unevenly and with difficulty.

Half-panicked, she called their pediatrician, who asked them to come over to the hospital. Penny did not remember any moment in her life when she was as scared as that moment. Her baby was on her arms, cooing and saying 'mama' over and over, his skin growing warmer and warmer by the minute. She felt helpless.

Doctor Watson diagnosed him with pneumonia.

"He may have had a bad reaction to the vaccine we gave him a yesterday." she said. "I'll look into it while we medicate him."

Isaac was to be confined and it was then that Penny found a moment to call Sheldon.

 

Sheldon would never forget that day. He had been in high spirits. The start of the symposium had been remarkable and he was looking forward for more. He and Leonard had been on their way out when he received Penny's call.

He knew immediately that she was in distress. The whole call was ten minutes long between shaky breaths and sniffs he was able to learn that their baby was sick, Penny was scared and he needed to come home quick. His instincts kicked in and he was packing his bags.

"Sheldon! What are you doing?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"Book a flight home Leonard, the earliest possible."

"Flight?"

"Yes. Is your auditory canal damaged?" He quipped. "My son is sick. My wife is panicking, I don't have time for stupid questions."

Leonard jumped to action. Fifteen minutes later they were on a plane home. Sheldon did not even say anything about getting the window seat or the cramped space.

 

Penny watched as her normally laughing baby boy, cried in pain and fear. He kept on reaching out to her, kept on asking 'mama up, mama up pwease.' and she could not do it because of the IV attached to his arm. She stayed beside him, rubbing his hair and telling him to be brave, and everything will be fine. She felt horrible, like she was telling him a lie. She held his hand till he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Her husband arrived at the hospital around five in the afternoon. He was jumpy and twitchy and as he wrapped his arms around her, Penny felt a heavy weight lifted from her shoulder. _Sheldon is here. Everything will be okay._

"How is he?" He croaked, looking over her shoulder at their sleeping son.

"Better. He's better. He just fell asleep again a few minutes ago"

She wanted to cry. Really. But she knew it would not help at all with Sheldon or Isaac, so she just hugged her husband tighter.

 

Sheldon took a moment to discuss with Doctor Watson Isaac's reaction to the vaccine. For a moment he blamed himself for insisting that his son have all that medication, but as the doctor said it was totally unexpected and he was just thankful it did not worsened. He spent most of the evening watching over his son, who was returning to his usual healthy complexion, and coaxing Penny to eat and to catch some sleep.

Isaac woke up about midnight. Penny was dozing off at the narrow couch in the room, covered in his jacket. The baby stretched his small hand which Sheldon caught in his much larger hand.

"Dada." Isaac said, softly.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Stowy, pwease."

He smoothed out his son's hair. "It is in ancient Greece where our story began. It is a warm summer evening circa 600 BC..."


	11. Meemaw

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eleven: Meemaw

Sheldon, in general, did not like the last two months of the year. There were just too many holiday celebrations bunched up together in a short span of time. When it was just him and Leonard this was not a problem but as it happened he was married to Penny now and she observed the holidays more vigorously than his former roommate. Again that would have not been a problem if his mother was not as zealous as his wife. Either of them was formidable, but together they were invincible.

So he was not really surprised when Penny told him that they were going to Galveston for Thanksgiving. He tried to explain (whine, Penny would say) his way out but then she brought out the big guns. Meemaw wanted to see Isaac. It was five words but the effect was devastating. The complaints died on his lips and all he could do was nod his assent.

 

The train ride from Pasadena exceeded his expectation. They arrived at his childhood home at 1:23 in the afternoon. The aluminum house was just as Sheldon remembered it. The flower boxes at the windows were empty and the paint of the picket fence that surrounded it was washed out but it was the same. The loose gravel crunched under the tires of the rental as Penny as parked. His mother and his sister practically tore the car door opened in search of Isaac. There were welcome hugs and kisses and laughter all of which Sheldon grudgingly participated in.

"I'm picking up Meemaw later." Missy said as she helped him and Penny settle in at his old room. "She's bringing her pumpkin pie."

He perked up with that statement. Meemaw's pumpkin pies were the best.

 

Sheldon observed as his wife and his mother worked in tandem in the kitchen. It was fascinating how they moved. Efficient even without the aid of a sea shanty. He tried to help at one point but was quickly shot down by both women. Before long the turkey was in the oven. The stuffing, the mashed potatoes and the other casseroles were almost finished and the house was filled with aromas that made him not think about how Thursday nights were pizza nights. Isaac, trying to reach across the counter, jostled on his thigh. The baby obviously stimulated by the olfactory stimuli as well. There was a sound of the front door opening and Missy voice echoed throughout the house.

"Meemaw's here!"

 

Isaac tilted his face to the side. Then the other. But still he was confused. He never saw this person before. She reminded him of Gramie. But she had more lines than Gramie and her hair was even lighter than Mommy's.

"Well, aren't ya a good looking little boy." She said.

Isaac's eyes grew wide. She sounded like Gramie too. He turned to look at his Daddy, who smiled at him. "Isaac this is Meemaw."

He looked at the person again and stretched his arm to touch her cheek."Meema." He retracted his hand to touch his chest. "Isik."

He grinned and repeated his action. "Meema. Isik."

"Yes." Meemaw smiled. "It's nice ta meet ya dear."

Isaac clapped his hands in delight.

 

One of the many reasons why Sheldon loved his Meemaw was that she was a great story teller. It did not matter whether she was reading it from a book or making it up along the way, he thought she was fantastic and now as he sat by her feet listening to the Velveteen Rabbit while Isaac snuggled against his grandmother's chest and Penny leaned against his side he thought it could not get any better.

"But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be Real." Meemaw concluded, closing the the well-worn copy.

Isaac yawned widely. His eyes drooped with sleepiness.

"Oh looks like it's somebody's bedtime." Penny said, gathering the baby on her arms. "I'll tuck him in."

She let Meemaw kiss Isaac and her on the forehead. "Good night dears."

"Thank you for the story Meemaw." Penny replied, she walked by Sheldon and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

He felt his ears burn in embarrassment. He was used to Penny's displays of affection but when she did them in front of his family he could not help but feel shy. He watched her disappear to his childhood bedroom and glanced to look at his Meemaw.

"She's one of a kind, your Penny." She said.

He nodded. The old woman motioned for him to come closer. She wrapped her frail arms around him and Sheldon basked at her familiar peppermint smell.

 

Penny turned in his arms to face him in the darkness of the room he could barely see her face but he had this feeling that she was smiling smugly.

"Admit it."

He rolled his eyes at her vague inquiries. "Admit what, Penny?"

She thumped him playfully on the shoulder. "That coming here for Thanksgiving isn't so bad."

He paused as the events of the night ran in his mind. His mother and Missy playing with Isaac. Meemaw arriving with her pie. Isaac meeting Meemaw for the first time. Him carving the turkey because Junior and his family could not come. Penny laughing heartily at his baby pictures. Meemaw reading a story. "Indeed. It did exceed my expectations."

Penny's hand cradled his chin and she leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "Good. Cause your mom invited us again next year and I said yes."


	12. Cookie Monster

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twelve: Cookie Monster

There was something happening today. Mommy was busy making wonderful smells from the kitchen. Daddy, on the other hand, was hanging things to the ceiling. Isaac sat on his high chair and silently followed his father's movements. He wanted to help. He was about to call his Daddy when a familiar smell caught his attention.

Mommy had placed cookies on the counter. Isaac's mouth watered. He loved cookies. He wiggled on his chair, his arms stretched and his hands spread, trying to reach the treats but they were just too far. He frowned a little.

"Mommy!" He called and his mother stopped to glance at him.

"Yes baby?"

"Cookie for Isaac pwease?"

Mommy had this look on her face that Isaac knew meant he would not get some cookie. "Aw... cupcake, no cookies for you yet. Not until we ate dinner, okay?"

He pouted. When Mommy or Daddy said not yet they really meant not yet, but he wanted a cookie now. Mommy seemed to notice his expression. She smiled and lifted him out of his high chair.

"Here why don't you play here first." She said as she placed him down his play area at the corner of the living room. "The guests will arrive soon. We'll eat dinner then you can have your cookie."

She returned to the kitchen and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys! Happy New Year."

Oh it was Len. Isaac liked him very much. He took care of him when Mommy and Daddy were out on a 'date'.

"Well technically Leonard, it is not New Year yet." Daddy said glancing at his wrist. "We still have five hours, forty-six minutes in this year."

"Don't mind the Whack-a-Doodle." Mommy cut in. "Is that wine?"

"Yeah. Since you're cooking it's the least I can do."

A thought entered Isaac mind. Maybe Len could get him some cookie. But he remembered that Len did not eat cookies or drink milk. Well Isaac would just ask him to play.

"Len!" He called, gripping the sides of his playpen and lifting his body up.

Len smiled and walked towards him. "Hey Isaac. How are you buddy?"

He pouted slightly. "No cookie for Isaac yet."

"Aww..." The older man smoothed the baby's dark hair. "If it makes you feel any better I can't have any cookies too."

Isaac smiled. "Pway?"

"Yeah sure." He answered as stepped into the play area. "What do you have in mind?"

 

A moment later Daddy asked for Len's help so Isaac was left alone but there was a knock again. Mommy opened the door.

"Bernadette, Howard. Amy?"

"Hi bestie! I rode in with them."

"Well come on in. Just put that casserole on the counter Bernie."

Isaac watched the newly arrived guests. He liked them all. Amy would sometimes stick jelly thingies on his head and would flash cards in front of him, which was fun. Bernie was always happy and was good with puppets. And Howie had a lot of dolls (action figures) that they could play with. There were hugs and greetings. Though he was too young to know he was doing it he was, in the barest of definition, calculating which of the newly arrived guest had the most inclination to give him a cookie. Amy would not give such treats until they finished the jelly thingies and she did not have them with her now. Bernie, like Mommy and Daddy, meant not yet by her not yet. But Howie. Yes he might. They walked towards him. Like always, Howie lifted him up.

"My God!" he exclaimed. "What are you feeding this kid? He's much heavier than last week."

Isaac joined Amy and Bernie in their giggling. After the women had patted Isaac's tummy and kissed his cheek, they left to help Mommy, which left him with Howard.

He smiled at the older man. "Howie. Cookie for Isaac?"

"Cookie" Howie said, then catching the sight of the sweets on the counter. "Ah cookies. Hey Sheldon can I give Isaac a cookie?"

Isaac knew the answer even before his Daddy spoke.

"Of course not Howard. It will destroy his appetite for dinner."

Howie shrugged and looked at the baby. "Well sorry kid you heard your dad, no cookies for you yet."

If he could, Isaac would have said drat.

 

The door was opened last time. Isaac was sitting on Daddy's lap.

"Sorry am I late?"

"No Raj, you're just in time." Mommy said.

"Barely." Daddy muttered. "Is that the device?"

Raj nodded enthusiastically.

"Give it to me I'll set it up with the others." Howie said.

Daddy also stood up. He handed Isaac to Raj. The older man smiled at him. "Hey there."

"Raj."

He walked towards the place where the cookies were and before they could pass by Isaac tugged his sleeve. "Cookie for Isaac?"

Raj momentarily looked from one side of the room where Daddy, Len and Howie were busy setting up and the other where Mommy, Amy and Bernie were arranging dinner and discreetly picked up a cookie. He broke it into four and gave one of the pieces to Isaac.

"Don't tell your parents." He whispered.

Isaac smiled, widely.

 

Isaac sucked on his after dinner cookie quite contentedly. He snuggled back against Mommy's chest as Howie had turned off the lights. It was dark but Isaac was not afraid.

"So are we ready?" Len asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Mommy replied.

A moment of silence then it started. Different colors splashed across the room. It reminded him of his night light but bigger and with more patterns. Maybe he could ask Daddy to put it in his bedroom.

"See." he heard Daddy say. "I told you a laser show is better than real fireworks. Less hazardous to your and Isaac's health too."

"Fine." Mommy replied. "You win."

"I did not know this is a contest."

"Shut up Sheldon." Isaac felt Mommy shift slightly and he heard the sound they sometime made when they lined their lips together. "Just watch the show."


	13. Red Velvet

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Thirteen: Red Velvet

_Twenty-eight days Prior._

Penny slammed the car door and stormed up to the fourth floor. Sheldon shuffled behind her, trying to gain her attention. He was irritated that she was not listening to him. She only ignored him when she was angry. He did not like it when she was angry.

By the third floor, he caught her elbow. "Penny. This is ridiculous."

She whirled and gave him a glare. It promised a lot of pain if he did not let go. So he did. "No Sheldon. Don't you get it? I'm pissed with you."

"Yes. Yes, I have noticed that. But if you just hear my reasons surely-"

"I don't freaking care what your psychiatrists say! It's my son's first birthday I'm gonna celebrate it."

She turned and continued on to their floor. He saw how her hand shook as she slid in the key to their apartment's lock. It took her three tries to succeed. She threw the door open and Sheldon was glad Isaac was at Leonard's. He closed it behind her and wondered how it got to be this way when just a couple of hours ago she was helping him knot his tie and was kissing their eleven month old son's cheek goodbye. Perhaps it had been wrong to insist that they not celebrate but birthday parties were terrible and he could not, in good conscience, let his son suffer it.

He could not sleep. His Meemaw always told him never to go to sleep with issues unresolved. Penny curled herself into a little ball and batted away his hands when he tried to hold her.

"Don't touch me." She warned. "Or I'll break your fingers."

 

_Twenty-seven days Prior. ___

Sheldon sat on his spot at the living room. He slid out of bed after 54.6 minutes of futile attempts at falling asleep on his back. He checked on Isaac to see if he was still properly tucked in. That had been 3.1 hours ago. An already cooling mug of milk was at the coffee table.

There was a shuffling noise and Penny soon emerged from the hall. Their eyes met and soon she was straddling his lap and raining kisses on his face. Sheldon let out a breath of relief as he rested one hand between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back. He pressed her closer.

"Oh baby, sorry I yelled at you." She said, resting her forehead against his.

There was a moment of him just holding her. Then, "Penny, about Isaac's birthday-"

"Yes. Sweetie I know you have issues about parties and you know that when it come to raising Isaac I mostly agree with you but this, I can't let any child of mine not celebrate his birthday." She kissed the tip of his nose.

He opened his mouth but was cut off by Penny's finger.

"I need this Sheldon."

His eyebrows creased as it always did when he was figuring out complex equations. He would have disagreed but there was this look on Penny's face. It made it difficult for him to say no. He sighed, defeated. "Okay. But no clowns. Or pin the tail on the donkey."

 

_Eighteen days Prior._

Mary Cooper had always liked her daughter-in-law. She was strong-willed enough to handle Shelly but with just the right amount of tenderness to complement it. She did not knuckle under but rather she compromised fiercely. And of course, she had given Mary a perfect little grandson.

"Hey Momma, just calling to tell you that you're invited to Isaac's birthday party." Penny's cheerful voice said from the answering machine.

How she convinced Shelly on this Mary had to ask when they saw each other.

"Please extend the invitation to Junior. He hasn't seen Isaac in person yet. And Sheldon kept telling me to ask you for your birthday cake recipe. So e-mail it to me."

Ah yes. The cake was the only thing Sheldon enjoyed during his and Missy's birthdays.

"So that's that. See you."

Mary Cooper smiled as she rummaged her recipe Rolodex.

 

_Sixteen days Prior._

The group of usual suspects minus Penny gathered around 4A's living room. Sheldon was scribbling a list on his whiteboard, when he finished he turned to his friends.

"Behind me is the list of the approved gifts you may give my son for his birthday."

"Sheldon." Leonard said. "I don't think Isaac needs a titanium centrifuge for at least another decade."

 

_Ten days Prior._

"You know it occurs to me, that it would be beneficial for us if we have a bigger house."

Penny looked up from the birthday plans she was studying. "A bigger house?"

Sheldon nodded. "Perhaps a four bedroom one, with a large backyard and lawn. It would certainly be better planning a birthday party with space like that instead of just this."

She was a bit taken aback. She had been looking for ways of broaching this subject to him without spooking him out. "That is a great idea. Maybe we could look around after Isaac's birthday."

"Yes. That is agreeable." He wrote on his board again. "Just think our own laundry room."

She smiled. Whack-a-Doodle.

 

_Eight days Prior._

Penny was having a blast this past couple of days when Mary Cooper arrived. The older woman could really cook up a meal. She reminded Penny of her own mother who was coming over about a day before the party, together with her father and Annie.

"Yes dear, you should saute the hotdogs first, before you put the sauce. It will taste better like that."

"I need to remember that, though Sheldon didn't complain about my cooking before."

Mary chuckled. "Anyhoo. Tell me again how you managed to get Shelly to do this P-A-R-T-Y."

Penny glanced over her shoulder at Isaac, who was busy building a tower out of his blocks, at his play pen. One disadvantage of having a baby with such advance language skill was he understood almost anything being said, coupled that with the fabled Coopers' Vulcan hearing, it was a disaster trying to hold an adult conversation.

"I screamed at him at first when he started babbling about scientific studies made. And then I calmed down a bit and we talked about it."

"He just agreed? Just like that?"

"I was surprised myself."

Their laughter made Isaac lift his head and look at them.

 

_One day Prior._

Penny didn't know how much she had missed her mother until the moment the older woman arrived with her husband. Amanda Lane, like her daughters, was petite and had blonde hair. She smiled and hugged Penny with much vigor as any Nebraskan dame. Wyatt was more subdued, shaking hands with Sheldon and tipping his head to Mary and Missy.

Then her parents were holding Isaac and he was talking about his blocks and his Gramie and how fast he ate his veggies in lunch.

 

_April 5 2011._

Isaac had never saw their house with this much people before. From his high chair, wearing his birthday boy crown, he looked at each one. There was Amy and Bernie and Uncle Len and Uncle Howie and Uncle Raj. Then Momsie and Popsie and Auntie Annie and Auntie Missy and Gramie and Uncle Junior with Auntie Leah and cousin Andy, who builds the tallest block towers. They were singing a song and clapping and smiling.

Happy Birthday, dear Isaac! Happy Birthday to you!

Then the most wonderful cake was placed in front of him. There was a small blue candle on top of it.

"Go on sweetie," Mommy said. "Blow the candle."

Isaac took a deep, deep breath. He did not understand why he had to blow the candle but he did and everybody was clapping their hands again. Daddy then sliced the cake and gave him a piece. It tasted good.

"Good." He said as much.

"It's Red Velvet." Gramie said. "It's your Daddy's favorite."

He tugged his father's shirt.

"Yes?"

Isaac broke a piece off his slice and offered it to his father with a smiled. "Share?"

To everybody's surprise, Sheldon ate the piece out his son's hand.

"Thank you." He said, as he wiped Isaac's hand free of the icing.

Just when Isaac thought the day could not get any better, the gifts came. He loved all the toys he received, especially the puzzles. Isaac loved puzzles almost as he loved his building blocks.

But soon he began to feel drowsy and he could not keep his eyes from closing. And Daddy was lifting him up and cleaning his face and mouth and was changing his clothes.

"Daddy." He said as his daddy tucked him in.

"Yes?"

"This is the bestest day."

"The best day." Daddy corrected, then he kissed Isaac's forehead. "And yes I suppose it is."


	14. South Los Robles Avenue

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Fourteen: South Los Robles Avenue

Nicole Darren watched as a silver minivan parked in front of her. She had met different types of couples, in her decade as a real estate agent, but she was sure nobody was as dichotomous in physical features than this one. It was the man who got out first, from the passenger seat. He was tall, pale with dark hair and could compete with her youngest son with his layered shirts and khakis. The woman followed a moment later, the very definition of a California girl. Blonde, tan and a mega-watt smile. She walked towards Nicole as the man was left to attend something inside the car.

"Hi you must be Nicole." She offered a hand.

The older woman shook it warmly. "Yes, and you must be Mrs. Cooper."

"Please, call me Penny. And this," Mr. Cooper finally joined them, carrying a toddler. "is my husband, Sheldon and our baby, Isaac. Sheldon, Isaac this is Nicole."

"Hello." Mr. Cooper greeted, with a slight nod.

The little boy grinned at her, waving his hand. Nicole noticed that he had his mother's eyes. "Hello."

"Hello." She smiled. "Shall we get on with the tour?"

 

Penny was under no illusion that buying a house with Sheldon would be easy. But after he nearly got them thrown out of the last two open houses they went to, she just had to set some guidelines on how to act appropriately in such situations, specifically how much question one could ask about the laundry room and the crime rates in the neighborhood.

"If I may, I have a few questions." Sheldon began, as the way the pathway towards the house.

"Sheldon." She warned.

"I know." He shifted Isaac and supported their son with a single arm. Penny could not do that anymore, Isaac at fourteen months was too heavy for her to do so comfortably. "I shall limit myself to three questions for now."

"Mommy?" Isaac said, as Sheldon prattled off with his questions about neighborhood security.

Penny moved closer placing a hand on the toddler's back. "Yes baby?"

"Who owns the pretty house?"

"Nobody yet. We might though, if Daddy finds it good enough for him."

"Oh. Will Uncle Len come too?"

"No baby he'll stay at the apartment."

He tilted his head in a way that reminded Penny so much of Sheldon. "But he'll come to play right?"

"Of course."

 

The Coopers might just be at her top ten list of bizarre couple but it was mostly because of the husband. The man asked the oddest questions. Then he had these little rituals. It started the moment they entered the house. Mister, _excuse me_ , Doctor Cooper circled the living room twice before pointing a section.

"If we are to place the TV there, and assuming that the other factors are constant my spot should be here."

Nicole looked at the amused Mrs. Cooper. "Sorry that's his thing."

The couple were both delighted by the adjacent office den.

"Ah thank God. At least we have a place for your whiteboards and my crafts table now. We could work together."

They examined the three bedrooms, the two baths and the kitchen. She never saw a man that particular about the number of cupboards and drawers. Or had she ever met a man who had a very healthy interest on the laundry room. They spent a bit more time there that any of the other rooms. He asked questions about the plumbing and checked out the machines and looked at his wife who was carrying their son.

"This is acceptable."

Nicole heard a relieved sigh from Mrs. Cooper.

 

The little boy was a pleasant surprise. He skipped across through the yard, a familiar trait of children that live their lives in apartment buildings. He spoke so well that she almost did not believe Mrs. Cooper when she told her that he just turned a year old a couple of months earlier.

"Oh I get that all the time. He's a bright kid. Takes after his daddy."

 

Sheldon eyed the spiral staircase like last week's laundry. "I do not think that that stairs is structurally sound."

Penny was already halfway up. "Honey it's fine. Just don't look down. Come on."

"Daddy let's go." Isaac said on his arms.

He licked his suddenly dry mouth and climbed the stairs as quickly and as carefully. Penny was waiting for them at the top.

"And last but not the least, the roof deck." Nicole said, gesturing the space. For a moment, Sheldon pictured Isaac and himself at one side looking at the stars through his telescope while Penny was sitting on a lounge chair. He placed this with his other pictured moments, His friends and him playing HALO at the living room, Penny and him working side by side in the den, Isaac playing in the yard, Him doing the laundry with Penny and his mother or his sister or his Meemaw staying at the guesthouse instead of a hotel when visiting.

"So what do you think?" Penny asked, sliding an arm across his lower back.

"Yes." He looked down at her, then to the real estate agent. "Yes, we will take it."


	15. Puzzles and Safety Gates

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Fifteen: Puzzles and Safety Gates

Isaac's first puzzle was five four-pieces ones with the characters of Winnie the Pooh on it. Penny saw them on Toy-R-Us and thought it was adorable. She bought it and gave it to the 11 month and a half old boy. She taught him how it was done and he finished everything by himself within twenty minutes. Penny did not think much about it then.

The next day Isaac was asking for more puzzles. When she asked what happened to the ones she gave him he said he already 'solved' them, so he did not like them anymore. Sheldon, hearing this, asked for Isaac to show him the puzzles. And this started the Puzzle Mania as Penny called it.

It took about three days before Isaac deemed the four-pieces puzzles to be too easy. Sheldon obliged giving the child twelve-pieces puzzles. Those lasted longer, about a couple of weeks before it was too easy and the puzzles kept on coming. Isaac was going through them at the same rate Sheldon was going through Dry Ease Markers. They were more pieces. Smaller pieces. And soon enough at 18 months he was at 40 pieces and was quickly seeing it as not challenging.

 

Isaac's eyebrows scrunched up together as he observed the pieces that were in front of him. He glanced at the box at the picture of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. He closed his eyes and like always he saw the pieces forming the whole. He smiled and began working.

Uncle Raj had left him for moment to get some snacks from the kitchen. Mommy and Daddy went with Uncle Len and Doctor Steph tonight. Something about a proposal and moral support. He wanted to go too but Uncle Raj came over to play. So he promised to be good and waved til the car was out of his sight. Uncle Raj and him had fun watching the Land Before Time and star gazing on the deck. Uncle Raj told him the stories behind the names of some of the constellations. He already heard some of them before from his Mommy and his Momsie but Uncle Raj had this funny way of saying them, so he listened anyway.

Isaac had finished his puzzle. It was not hard at all once he got started but now he was hungry. Uncle Raj was taking so long. He walked toward his room's doorway. He wanted to go out but it was blocked by his safety gate. He did not like his safety gate. His green eyes roamed over the obstacle. He saw his Daddy and his Mommy opening and closing this gate countless of times. He shut his eyes and pictured how it looked outside, where the lock was and it clicked, just like his puzzles he knew how to solve it. He grinned and began working.

 

Raj was pouring the warm milk into Isaac's mug. He had enjoyed this night, just as he enjoyed the other times he babysat for his friends. So much had changed these past few years. He could talk to his very close female friends now, thanks to Amy's therapy. Sheldon and Penny somehow ended up together and produced an adorable child, Howard was, despite the odds, married to a decent and beautiful woman and Leonard, if everything turned out fine tonight, was engaged. It got him thinking about his future. Maybe he could find a nice woman, settle down too like his parents wanted.

He was busy with his thoughts that he almost did not feel the tugging at his pants.

"Uncle Raj, can we eat now?"

He jumped and cursed loudly in Indian. He saw as Isaac skittered backwards, startled with his reaction. The little boy looked so much like Sheldon at that moment.

"Oh, dude." Raj said, gathering his wits. "Sorry. You surprised me."

Isaac blinked. "I'm hungry, sorry."

"It's fine, Isaac. How did you get out of your room anyway?" He asked, lifting the boy to his high chair and serving him his snack. Raj racked his brain, trying to remember if he locked the safety gate properly.

"I opened it."

"You opened... isn't it locked?"

Isaac gulped down some milk. "Yes. But I opened it. I can show you how, if you want."

 

"Your son is ingenious, man." Raj said later when Sheldon and Penny arrived. Isaac was already asleep and news of Leonard being engaged was exchanged. He told all about Isaac and his safety gate.

"He picked the lock with puzzle pieces?" Penny asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it myself if he didn't show it to me."

"Did you ask how long he had been able to do it?" Sheldon asked.

"Just tonight. He said it was like a puzzle."

"I see." Sheldon paused. "So his analysis skills and his pattern recognition have made a jump again."

"His what?" Penny said.

"Analysis skills and pattern recognition. He has a very advance set." Sheldon's voice was full of parental pride.

Raj eyes lit up. "That's why he could solve jigsaws so quickly."

"Yes. I've been helping him develop those these past few months."

Penny rubbed her forehead. "Oh Sweetie. Not that I'm not happy that our baby has advance analysis skills and such but don't you think we should be talking about installing a new safety gate?"

Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think it would be necessary. He's almost two and our house is childproofed and he has your stubborn streak so he may just pick the lock again."

"My stubborn streak?" Penny asked. "This from the man who can't leave a Physics problem unless he solved it?"

Raj sniggered but stopped when his friend glared at him. "She got you there dude."

"Fine." Sheldon huffed. "He has both our stubborn streaks so a safety gate isn't necessary."

 

"Sheldon, I don't think you have to record this on cam." Mommy said as Daddy appeared with his video camera.

"Nonsense Penny. This is one of his milestones and I've already missed the first time he did this."

"This is going to be part of his baby book, won't it?"

"Of course."

Mommy smiled and turned to face Isaac. "Go on cupcake. Show Daddy and I how you picked the lock open."

Isaac grinned and began to work.


	16. Evergreen

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Sixteen: Evergreen

"Hat?"

"Check."

"Mittens?"

"Check."

"Extra mittens?"

" _Extra mittens?_ Sheldon it's fine already. He has three layers on him."

Sheldon looked at his wife and his son who looked like he gained ten pounds from his sweater and his double breasted coat. He pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Good." Penny said. "Now come on. At this rate there won't be any trees left."

Saturnalia in Nebraska was as Sheldon expected it. Horribly cold. There was no snow yet, but the temperature was way below what he deemed acceptable. The Lane Farm was like any other farm in winter, devoid of noise and life. The animals were safely tucked in their barns and the tractor and truck were parked silently at the driveway. Penny's parents and childhood home, however, was the exact opposite. Wyatt and Amanda Lane welcomed them with warmth that could combat the harsh temperature and there was a constant music pouring from the old stereo in the house. The night they arrived was the night he learned of the age long Lane tradition of buying a tree from a tree farm. Penny was quick to volunteer herself, himself and Isaac for the task. 'It will be fun.' she said. Somehow he doubt there was anything fun about buying a fir.

 

Growing up, Sheldon never experienced buying a real tree for Saturnalia. Not that he cared either way but his mother preferred the artificial kind. But as he was surrounded by different varieties of Pinus and Abies, he could not help but think that his mother had a point with the plastic tree. He shivered but he was not sure if it was because of the cold or because of the mess these tree would create once their needles fell.

Penny and Isaac had been weaving around the tree farm, leaving him trailing behind them. Everything was fine until he noticed that his laces were loose, he bowed down to fix them and when he straightened up they were out of his sight. Panic seized his chest, his eyes darting around. Only strangers and trees and cold air. He was about to call out Penny's name when he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Isaac exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere wrapping his body around his leg.

Instinctively, Sheldon bended to scoop the child up. Relief flooding his system as he settled his son against his side. "Where's your mother?"

Isaac was beaming widely. "She's with the tree! We found it! Come on!"

It appeared that Penny was just around the corner, standing beside a Pinus Strobus. It towered over her and even over him. It did not look that much different from the other Pinus Strobus around them but the way that Penny was smiling it was better that he not voice his opinion about it.

"So." She said, standing beside him. "I need your expertise, will it fit the front door of the house?"

He took a quick look at the tree. 6.5 feet. About four feet at the widest part, he calculated the width of the front door of the Lane farm house. "Barely but yes. It will fit if we put it in its side."

"That's all I needed to hear, sweetie. Come on let's go home."

 

Sheldon could feel the temperature dropping as attendants helped them load the tree on the truck, so he was not surprised when halfway to the journey back snow began to fall.

"Mommy." Isaac said from the backseat. "You have weird rain here in your town."

Penny chuckled. "Cupcake that's not rain. It's snow."

"Snow? But isn't snow the cold white stuff on the ground?"

She gave Sheldon a quick look which meant it was his turn. He cleared his throat.

"They're both snow, Isaac. Snow is frozen rain but unlike rain that is just water and is quickly washed off when it hits the ground, snow accumulates. piles up until it melts."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh. Can I play on it?"

"Yes." "No."

He looked at his wife. This was one of the rare times that they supplied different answers to their son. He watched as the expression on her face became playfully defiant. He sighed.

"Yes. If it accumulates enough and if you wear the proper gear."

Isaac gave out a happy cry.

 

"Ow. Ow."

Penny rolled her eyes as she pulled the last of the splinters from his palm. "Don't be such an infant."

Sheldon glared at her. He told her that he needed his gloves before he could help her and her father drag that blasted tree inside. Did she listen? No.

"Don't tell me you didn't deserve that sweetie, cause right now you're acting more like Captain Kirk than Mr. Spock."

"Well sorry if I don't have your corn husker immunity to splinters."

"Hey." She said, poking his chest. "You're on corn huskers territory. I'd be careful in saying thing like that, if I am you."

He stood up and took a deep breath. "I apologize. It's just the cold and-"

"Aww... you're cold?" she cooed, encircling her arms on his waist and pressing herself closer. "Maybe we should warm you up."

She trailed kisses on his neck.

"Penny." He hissed, looking over her shoulder. The door of their temporary bedroom was open. "Somebody might walk in on us."

"So?" She said, before she pulled his head down for a kiss.

Penny's hands were creeping under his turtle neck sweater when he heard somebody clear their throat.

"Oh hi Ma." Penny said, breathless.

Amanda raised an amused eyebrow. "If you two are finished macking up, we're ready to decorate the tree."

"We'll follow you down."

"Your son's excited about it so don't take too long sweetie."

Sheldon felt his face and neck flush with embarrassment. He was definitely warmer now.

 

"Here, here! This one Daddy! Put this one." Isaac lifted a babble which looked like a cockroach with a string looped at the top. "Momsie said that Mommy did this herself when she was my age."

He looked at his wife. "A cockroach?"

"It's Share Bear!"

There was a bit of laughter on Penny's expense. Then Sheldon helped Wyatt wind up the lights around the tree. The fresh scent of Pine was stronger now, mixing with the sugar and ginger bread cookies and the peppermint hot cocoa Amanda made and he had to admit it was nice.

"Here, sweetie." Amanda said, giving Isaac the pièce de résistance. "This goes on the top."

Isaac's eyes grew wide, carefully cradling the ornament with both hands. He looked up to the tree. He immediately walked to Sheldon. "Daddy up. Lift me up Daddy."

Sheldon obliged lifting the boy high enough for him to put the star, albeit crookedly, at the top of the tree. They stepped back and Wyatt plugged the light in. The tree lit up.

"Hey it looks pretty good." Penny said, handing him a mug of hot chocolate and giving their son a piece of ginger bread cookie.

The tree was leaning bit to the right. The decorations were not symmetrical and the tinsel was heavier at the left side but as he took in the looks of pride in Isaac's face and the contentment on Penny's he only had one thing to say.

"Yes. It does, doesn't it?"


	17. Spring

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Seventeen: Spring

"Dude I swear I'm not doing this on purpose." Raj said as he arrived a few minutes late at the rendezvous point. He was slightly breathless and balancing his kite in one arm and his present at the other. The spot Sheldon had chosen seemed to be smack right at the center of the park. There were fewer people here and even though it was a pain to get to, Raj had to admit that it was the prime space for their activity today.

Sheldon crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow. Raj could feel a strike coming. It was after all the third time he was late for a Sheldon planned event. The taller man was about to open his mouth but was stopped by the cheerful voice of Raj's savior.

"Oh hey Raj." Penny greeted, sliding beside her husband. "Good you're here, we can get started. Isaac's been eying his birthday cupcakes for a while now."

She dragged Sheldon to the picnic table where all of their other friends were and Raj breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Leonard had to admit. For a person who did not like them very much, Sheldon had a knack for planning and executing parties. A birthday picnic in this type of perfect spring weather was a great idea. He watched as Isaac went around the picnic table distributing the Red Velvet cupcakes to his guests. He had trouble thinking how fast the little boy was growing. At two years old, Isaac was already at level with his hip. Leonard could not help but dread the day when he had to crane his head back just to look at Isaac eyes. He was brought out of his musing by Isaac speaking to Stephanie.

"This one's for you Doctor Step."

"Why thank you Isaac." His fiancee said, graciously taking the offered cupcake.

"Here Uncle Len." Isaac said, turning to him. "This one doesn't have any cream cheese frosting or any dairy. I made sure."

Leonard smiled. Isaac outgrowing him was in the future. For now he would enjoy a dairy free cupcake and the sight of his godson's grinning face looking up to him.

 

Gift opening was Howard's most favorite part in a birthday party. He enjoyed it as a receiver but enjoyed it more as the giver. It gave him some sort of pride when he sees the expression of delight in the face of the recipient. This year ,unlike the one before, Sheldon did not have any list of approved gifts, so he was free to go all out. Now he was as excited as Isaac as the child tore the wrapping paper of his and Bernadette's gift. It took him a couple of months before he finished it. Isaac blinked as a spherical object was revealed. He gave Howard a quick smile and pressed the button on top. A faint sound accompanied the dancing lights that appeared on the object's surface.

"The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy!" Isaac exclaimed.

"How did he know that?" Stephanie asked, amused. "I can barely hear it myself."

"Vulcan hearing and big scary brain." Leonard replied. "All from his father."

Isaac attention focus on the new gift, examining it in every angle. Penny cleared her throat.

"Are we forgetting something Isaac?"

"Oh... oh sorry." The boy grinned. "Thank you very much Uncle Howard and Auntie Bernie."

Howard smirked. _Oh yes. Wolomaster, you are the man._

 

Sheldon could not remember the last time he flew a kite just for the sake of flying one. For the past few years it was always kite battles against the others, so it felt off that he did not have to use his heavy gloves when preparing the line. Isaac was practically bouncing on his feet, eager to try. Sheldon lifted a hand to test the air once more then he handed spool to his son. Penny was holding the colorful kite two feet away.

"Okay now what are the points to remember?"

"Don't fly too close to other kites. Always feel the line, if it's slack reel in slowly, if too taunt do the opposite." Isaac spouted off, much like a soldier. "And make sure that the wind won't tangle your line."

"Very good." He nodded at Penny's direction and she let go of the kite.

Sheldon watched as the wind carried it upwards. Isaac was carefully tugging his line. After a moment the kite was high above them. Steadily flying alongside his friends' kites.

"It's flying!" Isaac exclaimed. "Mommy I did it!"

Penny squinted her eyes to observe the kite. "Yes you did cupcake."

The little boy giggled, then as solemnly as his two year old face could he look at his father. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome. Eyes to your kite Isaac."


	18. Secret Agent French Toast

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Eighteen: Secret Agent French Toast

Two year old Isaac Cooper slid out of his bed as quietly as he could. It was early even for him but he was excited. He carefully smoothed his comforter down and tucked it in the sides. When he was satisfied, he got out of his room and tiptoed slowly when he passed the closed door of his parents' room and zipped silently around the corner to the kitchen.

His father was already there, drinking tea. His The Flash shirt perfectly matching Isaac's pajamas. The little boy sidled next to the taller man and looked up with a smile.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning Isaac." Sheldon said, scooping up the toddler and depositing him on his high chair. A moment later a bowl of cereal was placed in front of the child. "After you have finished eating we shall commence Operation: Mday."

Isaac giggled. Operation: Mday. Mommy would be surprised.

 

Cooking was never Sheldon's strong point. Baking yes, but cooking was rather hit and miss. It was something in his OCD that stumped him whenever he read imprecise words such as a pinch or a dash. Good thing though that he had observed Penny preparing her favorite breakfast dish many times prior so he did not need to read anything. He donned his rarely used Batman apron and moved his son from his high chair to the top of the kitchen counter.

Sheldon deftly cracked fours eggs in the clear glass bowl. He then added a cup of milk.

"Here Daddy." Isaac said, handing him the whisk.

"Thank you." He replied.

In return he handed Isaac the pack of bread. The child quickly reached in and took out a few slices. He waited patiently for Sheldon to finish whisking before dunking one into the mixture. The butter was melting and ready on the pan. After a few seconds, he turned the bread over to coat the other side before he transferred it to the pan. A sizzling sound filled the air.

 

Isaac shook the canister of Reddi-wip with all his might. His small body making slight wiggling motions. His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"I think you shook it enough Isaac." Sheldon said, with a slight smile.

"Oh. Okay." Isaac replied, giving him the can.

Sheldon took it and topped the slices of French Toast with a generous helping of whipped cream and drizzled some syrup on the strawberries and blueberries that were on the side.

"Hmmm..." Isaac mumbled beside him. "It looks delicious Daddy."

"We did make it."

"I hope Mommy will like it."

"Of course she will." He lifted Isaac off the counter. "Now, you go get your card. Then we will wake your mother."

The little boy nodded and disappeared to his room. Sheldon carefully placed the plate of French Toast in the middle of the serving tray. The glass of orange juice and the vase with a single daisy proudly at its side. Everything was going as planned.

 

Penny woke up to a gentle tapping on her shoulder.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Mommy."

She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was crowded by the face of her son. His grin wide.

"Good morning Mommy."

"Oh... good morning to you too Cupcake. What time is it?"

Isaac backed up and Penny supported her upper body with her elbows. It was only then that she noticed Sheldon at the foot of the bed. He was holding a serving tray, which he promptly placed over her stomach.

"What's this?" She asked, looking down at the French Toast. She glanced at the smiling Sheldon then at the giggling Isaac.

"Happy Mother's Day." Both of them greeted.

She took a surprised gasp of air. "Awww... you two!"

"I made you this as well." Isaac said, shyly offering a folded construction paper. The drawing inside with her yellow hair and green eyes was unmistakably her despite the disproportion of features.

"It's you Mommy."

"Oh yes. It is. I will put it in a frame and place it here by my bedside table so I can see it every time I wake up."

She reached over and planted a kiss on Isaac's forehead. She tugged at Sheldon's sleeve which caused him to sit on the edge of the bed and enabled her to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you both of you."

She dug it on her breakfast so she missed the exchange of smiles between her husband and her son. She was a quarterways through it when she realized something. "Oh my God, Sheldon you cooked this! How's the kitchen?"

That earned her a glare. "It is fine."

"Oh..." She giggled. "Sorry Honey. But that's great news. I think I just want us three to stay in bed for another hour more. What do you guys think?"

"It's okay with me." Isaac replied, snuggling at her side.

"Well it is your day." Sheldon said, toeing off his shoes. "So whatever you want, dear."


	19. Homesick

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Nineteen: Homesick

The e-mail, in both English and German, arrived about an hour before Sheldon finished work. After reading it twice and staring blankly at his monitor for about fifteen minutes, he grabbed his totem, a replica of the One Ring (in his dream the engravings inside were English instead of Elvish), because if Inception taught him anything it was that you can never be sure if you were awake and at that moment he felt like he was dreaming. But, to his relief, this was reality, and it took so much effort not to jump up and down and run through the halls screaming at the top of his lungs. He was beaten to it by Raj, who burst through his door like a toddler in a sugar-high haze.

"Did you receive it?" He asked, face full of glee.

"Yes."

"So this is true right?"

Sheldon gripped his totem in his pants' pocket. "Yes."

Doctor Moritz Westner, one of the leading physicist in the field of Dark Matter, had taken an interest in his and Raj's research and had invited them to Germany for the summer as part of a group of scientists trying to prove that there was a significant relationship between Dark Matter and String Theory. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

 

As expected, Penny was overwhelmed by it when he tried to explain but he never told her the news to understand the subject matter. What he wanted and what he got was the brilliant, proud smile that lit up her face and the ecstatic hug and kisses. He loved that even though she did not understand most of his work, she supported him and was genuinely happy for his accomplishments. It was all well and great until the part where he said that he would be gone for three months. Her countenance fell slightly. He would have not caught it before but he grew up a lot while he was with Penny.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's... nothing."

He followed her gaze to their son who was quietly playing across them. "Penny..."

She sighed. "It's just this is the first time that you'll be away from us that long."

He frowned, a bit. He did not think of that.

She smiled at him then. "But I'm sure we'll manage."

 

The last week of May was a flurry of activity. Sheldon was busy with his travel plans, searching for the safest airlines. Raj came over a lot to discuss their research. It was about two weeks before Sheldon's departure that the thought hit Penny. Isaac was helping her prepare their dinner then. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, tearing up the lettuce when she realized how much he had grown. He was swinging his legs to and fro, humming a sea shanty, was carefully placing each leaf in the clear glass bowl beside him. As if he felt he was being observed, he looked up from his task and smiled at Penny. She smiled back placing a kiss on his forehead. He could do so many things now and he was such a great kid. It won't be long before he was not a baby anymore and somehow Penny dreaded that. She loved being a mom and having Sheldon's baby. Maybe it was time to have a new child. She had to talk to him about it and she thought that tonight was good a night as any.

"I'm not oppose to the idea." Sheldon said as she absentmindedly made circles on his pajama clad chest.

"Of course you're not." Penny teased. "If I remember correctly you enjoy the baby making process."

He snorted. "As I was saying, another child is a great idea. Perhaps after I come back from Germany."

"That's a good plan." She straddled his hips. "But how about we get a head start in the baby making process?"

"I have no objections to that."

 

Penny was not sure if Isaac actually understood the concept that his father would be gone for three months. But the way the little boy clung to his father at the airport made her think otherwise. Sheldon's head was lowered and she could see that he was murmuring to their son as he held him tightly. Penny looked at Raj.

"Take care of him for me."

Raj nodded. "I'll do my best."

She moved towards her husband and her son. Sheldon transferred Isaac to her arms. She balanced him on her hip.

"I will call as soon as I'm settled." He said, kissing her cheek. He lightly traced her jaw with his thumb.

The PA system was announcing the last boarding call for their flight.

"Come on dude. We need to go." Raj said.

Sheldon kissed her and Isaac goodbye and turned to walk to the boarding gate. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to see them waving their hands goodbye.

 

Two weeks into the summer research expedition, the group of six physicists from all over the globe were making progress in their work. While Sheldon felt a mighty sense of fulfillment in being proven correct in his hypothesis, there was a constant pang of loneliness alongside it. He missed his wife and his son and he had trouble settling down to sleep. His body not used to sleeping in the middle of the bed anymore and not straining his ears for the sound of running little feet because of nightmares. He told this to Penny at their usual Skype session, just after Isaac regaled him with his tale about his day in the beach and showed him the shells he had collected.

"I know. We have the same problem here. Isaac's been sleeping with me for a while now."

He sighed, then Penny smiled. "Ah! I have an idea. Check your email tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this one. We wouldn't want that beautiful mind of yours lagging because of lack of sleep."

The next morning he had a new email from Penny. There were two MP3s attached and a short message. _Homesick is a type of sick. We love you._ He downloaded the contents and put on his earphones. He played the first one titled: OUTTAKE.

Isaac's voice filled his ears. "But Mommy, Soft Kitty is for when we're sick. Is Daddy sick?"

"Well, Daddy is homesick and homesick is a type of sick."

"Oh... okay." A pause. "Should we sing it as a round?"

"Yup. Are you ready?"

The next twenty second was his childhood lullaby sung as a round. Isaac inherited Penny's tone deafness and Sheldon thought it was endearing. At the end of it his wife started speaking again.

"Okay Cupcake, say goodnight to Daddy."

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

"Goodnight Sheldon. Sleep tight."

The second one only featured the song and the goodnights. He played it on a loop when he went to sleep.

 

Sheldon never set his wristwatch to local time when he arrived in Germany. He wanted to know the time back home so he could at least have an idea what Penny and Isaac were doing. Only Raj knew about the reason behind it of course and for some unknown variable this caught Doctor Westner's curiosity.

"Doctor Cooper, a moment please." He said in German. Sheldon was the only non-German physicist who could speak the language fluently and the good doctor was taking advantage.

He looked up from his worktable to his fellow physicist. Doctor Westner looked more like a doting grandfather than the world's leading expert in Dark Matter, with his easy smile, thinning white hair and pleasant manner. "Yes Doctor Westner?"

"I could not help but notice that for the month that you'd been here you have not set your watch to local time." He paused. "If it isn't too personal may I ask why?"

Sheldon was stunned. Here he was talking to a Nobel Prize nominee and instead of asking him of his opinions on String Theory and Dark Matter, the older man was asking about his watch. He was not sure whether to be irritated or be at awe. It took him a minute before he could answer. "As you know, I have a family back at America. I have left my watch at GMT -8 so I can at least have an idea as to what they are doing at the moment. Is there any particular reason why you have asked?"

Doctor Westner clapped a hand on younger man's back. "Because my good man, I used to do it as well when I was younger and needed to be away home."

He slid his wallet out from his slacks. He flipped it open and shown a picture of three women to Sheldon. "This is my wife, Linda and my daughters Esther and Elsa."

"They are aesthetically pleasing." Sheldon commented and in return, he took the framed photo of Isaac and Penny from his worktable. "This is my Penny. And our son, Isaac."

"Ahh... you have a beautiful family."

Sheldon then spent an afternoon talking about raising gifted children, finding common interests with a non-physicist wife, and juggling work and family time with the world's leading expert in Dark Matter.

 

If you put six brilliant minds in one room and give them a task you would soon find out that they could finish it way ahead of schedule. This was what had happened to this particular group as the approach the end of their second month together. This led to Sheldon telling Penny that he would be home earlier than expected. She and Isaac were pretty happy about that and secretly Sheldon as well. Penny did not look like she was at the peak of health this past couple of weeks when they Skype. Whenever he asked, she would tell him that she was fine. He told her the details of his flight home and his wish to see them sooner.

Sheldon's suspicions that something was wrong were further inflamed when it was Leonard who picked him and Raj from the airport the day he arrived.

"Where's Penny?" He asked.

Leonard's only answer was an irritating smile. The one that Sheldon came to know as I won't tell you anything so just shut up smile. The ride home had his mind running a hundred miles per minute. The logical conclusion was that Penny might be sick but she did not give him any indication of sickness when he called, so the next logical conclusion was that she planned a surprise welcome home party. That woman would be the death of him truly. He was so busy with his thoughts that he did not notice that they had arrived at his home. Leonard helped him unload his luggage and Sheldon was surprised when the shorter physicist turned to go back inside his car.

"Wait!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Doesn't Penny have a welcome home party waiting for me inside that door."

Leonard chuckled. "Well if she does I'm not invited. But no, she knows you well enough to steer clear of the surprise party."

"Then why isn't she the one who picked me up?"

His friend smiled. "Only one way to find out Sheldon."

 

He slid his key to the door knob and turned. There was no party inside, just Penny sitting on his spot. She stood up when he entered the house. Her flowery babydoll dress fell just about her knees. It took him one look to know exactly what was off about her.

"You're... you're pregnant."

She smiled as she drew his face for a kiss. "Yes, nine weeks."

Sheldon mentally counted backwards. The last time they made love was the night before he left for Germany. It fitted. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the slight bump around her stomach against his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just confirmed it with the doctor a week ago. I was going to tell you but you said you'll be back earlier so I thought it was better this way." She hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "Did you like your welcome home present?"

"Yes. How is the baby?"

"Doctor Ritz said everything was fine. I'm due for another appointment in three weeks."

He buried his face on her hair. He missed the way she smelled the most. "Does Isaac know?"

"Not yet. Though he's complaining that there is something wrong with my lap."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"He said he doesn't fit on it anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He tried waiting for you but in the the Sandman won."

He smiled. "Maybe I should say hello. He will be disappointed if I didn't."

"That's a good idea."

And as Sheldon Cooper led his pregnant wife to their son's room, only one thing was in his mind. It was good to be home.


	20. Heartbeat

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty: Heartbeat

Penny was at her 18th week and was already showing when they decided to tell Isaac the news. The morning sickness had subsided and they had verified the unborn child's sex during their last appointment with the doctor and to his wife's unmitigated delight it was female. Her reaction confused Sheldon as he did not think that the sex of their second child was as important as the fact that the child was healthy and developing well. He asked her about it and she said that she was happy because she had somebody to doll up this time. He smirked at that. Only Penny could derive pleasure in something as simple as 'dolling' somebody up. He indulged her tirade on shopping for baby clothes. Afterall, she was giving him another progeny the least he could do was to listen to her plans.

Isaac was both confused and fascinated when they told him. He sat between his parents, his hands roaming over the bump of his mother's stomach.

"A sister!" He exclaimed. "Like Auntie Missy to Daddy."

"Yup." Penny replied, popping the 'p'. "Isn't that nice?"

The little boy's eyebrow scrunched up. "That depends. Would she hit me?"

Penny chuckled. Sheldon frowned. He should have not let his mother show Penny and Isaac those home videos of him and Missy as children.

"As long as you're nice, I'm sure she'll not."

"Okay." He looked up at his mother. "Can she form puzzles? Or fly a kite?"

"Not for a long time yet, Cupcake but when she can, you can teach her."

Isaac's green eyes grew wide. He was used to everybody teaching him things and he loved learning new stuffs so he did not mind but now he had the chance to teach somebody.

"Really?" He asked, unbelieving. "I can teach her?"

Penny nodded. "Your her big brother. So you have to teach her the things you know and you have to help Daddy and I in taking care of her, and when we're not around you have to protect her."

"Wow. So a big brother is like a guard. A protector." His body shook in excitement. "I want that."

"Yes." Sheldon said, speaking up for the first time. "You being a big brother starts now. Your sister is inside of your mother so we have to take care of her. So no rough housing with your mother and trying to make her chase you anymore. "

Isaac nodded his head vigorously. "I'll be good. I promise Daddy."

Sheldon kissed the top of his son's head. "I know you will."

The little boy went back to rubbing her mother's stomach. "When will she get out?"

"About five more months." Penny replied.

There was a moment of silence then Isaac asked the dreaded question.

"How did she get in there in the first place?"

 

In general, Isaac did not like the hospital. It smelled weird and the white noise, as Daddy called it, hurt his ears. But this small hospital (clinic, Mommy said) was different. It smelled nice and there was this nice music playing, quietly at the background. He came with Mommy today for her appointment with the doctor because Daddy could not make it. It made him feel like a big boy, just like what he felt when Daddy was away and he became the 'man of the house' for a while. A nice lady greeted and told them that the doctor was waiting for them.

Isaac knew there were two types of doctor. The first one was like his Daddy and his Uncle Len. The second type was like Doctor Steph and his pedia, Doctor Watson. One look at the plump pleasant looking lady in front of him and he knew that she was the second type of doctor.

"Hello Penny. Welcome back." She said. "Oh my, is this really Isaac? I had the feeling he'd grow up to be taller than his age."

Isaac looked up to the woman. She looked down and smiled at him.

"Hello Isaac. I'm Doctor Ritz. I am your mommy's obgyne."

He smiled. "Hello. I'm Isaac. I'm Mommy's son. Daddy couldn't make it today so I'm here."

Doctor Ritz and his Mommy chuckled.

"Okay. Why don't we get started?"

They were led to another room. Mommy made her self comfortable on the chair there while the Isaac sat at the high stool beside it. He gasped when she began lifting up her shirt.

"Mommy! Why are you taking your shirt off?"

Penny smiled. "I'm not. Just exposing my tummy so Doctor Ritz can check on the baby."

"Oh. Okay."

He watched as the Doctor applied gel on his Mommy stomach. "So are you excited for your baby sister?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy said I can teach her stuffs I know."

"That's nice." Doctor Ritz said. "Okay let's see what we have here."

The monitor beside her flickered. It was a confusing image for Isaac at first. But Doctor Ritz began pointing out the different parts. The head and the arms and the body. He stared transfixed at the black and white image of his sister.

"How is she?" Mommy asked.

"Progressing nicely. You can tell Sheldon not to worry."

"Have you met my husband? He always worries."

Doctor Ritz laughed then looked at Isaac. "Would you like to hear her heart beat?"

Isaac practically bounced on his seat. "I can? Oh please, please!"

The sound was quiet at the start but steadily increased in volume. It reminded Isaac of the sound horses galloping. _Thudthudthudthud._ It went on for a few minutes. _Thudthudthudthud._ It was so fast. _Thudthudthudthud._ Maybe she was running inside Mommy's stomach.

"Okay. That's an average of 150 beats per minute. I'm sure Sheldon's keeping you up to date with your prenatal pills."

"Yes."

"Good." She pushed a button on the monitor and soon she had a paper print out of the picture on the screen. "There you go. Baby girl Cooper at 20 weeks."

 

Sheldon arrived to a quiet house. Usually, at this time Penny and Isaac were at the kitchen preparing dinner but as he entered through the side door, it was apparent that they were not there. He walked the length of the house, straining his ears for sounds. He heard it as he pass by his and Penny's room. A small giggle. He pushed the door opened and saw his wife and his son on the bed. Isaac lifted his head first.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed. "Come quick! The baby's kicking."

He jumped off the bed and run towards Sheldon. He then grabbed one of his hand and dragged him back. He eagerly placed his father's larger hand on the spot where his were before.

"Can you feel it?"

Sheldon looked up to Penny, who was smiling good-naturedly. He had, of course, felt the baby move quite a number of times since a month ago but this was the first time for Isaac. Sheldon moved his hand slightly and as if reacting to his touch the baby kicked.

"Yes."

"It's amazing!" Isaac said. "She moves more when I talk to her. Do you think she hears me in there Daddy?"

"Scientific studies suggest that she does."

"Wow." He lowered his head to Penny's stomach and placed a hand beside where Sheldon's was. "Hey there. I'm Isaac. I'm your big brother. Grow quickly in there okay? So you can get out already and we can play and I can teach you things. I promise to be nice so don't hit me okay?"

To Isaac's delight, his sister kicked right beneath his hand. He could not wait for her to arrive.


	21. She Who Entangles Men

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-One: She Who Entangles Men

Isaac was, in every sense, a mini-Sheldon went it came to her pregnancy. Always hovering beside her and making her sit down when he thought she stood up for too long behind the counter of Penny Blossoms, making sure she did not miss lunch and generally used his irresistible puppy dog eyes, which he got from his father, to boss her around. It was pathetic really how she let herself be bullied by her two years and eight months old son but he was so adorable and she could not help but follow. When they got home, he and Sheldon had these sessions where they talked about what she did during the day. It was endearing seeing them, in their jammies, with their heads together speaking in low voices until she breaks them apart and tells them it was time for bed. Usually, she and Sheldon would tuck Isaac in his bed then read him a story. But since she entered the last month of her second trimester, her boys insisted that the story be read in the master bedroom, like walking fifteen feet to Isaac's room would cause her much harm. Tonight before they started story time, Isaac touched her swollen tummy and asked;

"Doesn't the baby have a name Mommy?"

She glanced up to her son. Then her husband. It startled her, as it was true. They had not yet talked about that. They had been busy with everything else, like buying new clothes and looking for paint for the nursery.

"Well not yet, Cupcake."

He titled his head. "Why not?"

"A person's name is important, Isaac." Sheldon replied, in the most serious of tones. "It would be on the papers and research one will publish. In any discoveries one will make. Special consideration must be given in naming a person and should not be rushed."

Penny looked at Sheldon, surprised. So maybe she was the only one who had not thought about names for their daughter.

"Okay." Isaac said, satisfied with the explanation. He snuggled against Penny's side. "But don't forget to tell me okay?"

"Of course." Sheldon answered. "Now shall we start with the story?"

 

The last time Sheldon and Penny named a child it ended up with tears and locked doors. This time around there were nothing like that but it was a difficult task nonetheless. Penny wanted to continue the Greek names for females tradition of her family (Her sister, Annie had the short end of the stick with Andromeda but Penelope is a beautiful name). Sheldon wanted to name their second child after a female superhero. Penny conceded as she named Isaac but asked her husband to, at least, pick something Greek as a second name.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes glazed over. Penny knew he was running through every name he had.

"I need more time before I present you the data." He said, after a few moments.

She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best. "Okay."

 

"Sheldon are you-" Leonard stopped as he took in the state of Sheldon's office.

It was full of whiteboards. Literally. One or two was the usual number so seeing about fifteen of them was disconcerting. The smell of marker permeated the room. His friend was working furiously at one side. He squinted as he read what was written. Names. Susan. Diana. Dinah. Kathy. Selina. Vera. Stephanie. Ororo. Jean. Raven. Superheroines' names, he realized. He moved around the room and watched as the letters turned from English to something gibberish.

"Is this Greek?" He asked.

"Yes."

"For the baby?"

"No for the cat." He paused. "Sarcasm."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted a superheroine's name and Penny wanted a Greek name."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I am listing the names via franchise, then via how much I like super heroine, and comparing them with Greek names to see which combination is most melodious to the ear and the least subject to bullying and insult in later life."

"Okay. Making a science out of the ordinary stuff again I see."

Sheldon huffed. "Are you here for something Leonard?"

Leonard raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey. Just reminding you of our tux fitting."

"You hardly need to remind me. This mind does not forget."

"Don't I know it. See you later then. Good luck on the name search."

 

"So Penny, any name for my niece yet?" Missy asked, her voice clear through the phone as Penny examined the bell peppers in front her. She was planning something Mexican for the Christmas dinner at Leonard's the next day.

"You have to ask Sheldon, he's naming this one."

"You're letting Shelly name my niece?"

"Yes." She glanced over her shoulder to Isaac, who was quietly playing with a 3x3 Rubik's cube on the shopping cart. "I named Isaac the last time. It's only fair."

"You do know there is high chance that he names her after some crackhead scientist, right?"

"Superheroes actually."

"Worse then." Missy sighed. "Well good luck with that sister. Better be prepared."

 

The Christmas party at apartment 4A was barely in order when the Coopers arrived. Isaac squirmed against Sheldon's hold. The older man complied and let the boy down. Stephanie greeted them as Isaac scurried around the room, gravitating towards the Christmas tree at one corner.

"Well this place looks different." Penny commented. Looking around at the new furniture and items that now resided in 4A. Back when she and Sheldon were the ones living here in looked pretty much like a daycare center with Isaac's playpen and toys. This time it was like a homey den.

"Doctor Stephanie seemed to be into 'shabby chic'."

"How do you even know about shabby chic?"

"I am married to you."

Penny smirked. "Then I am teaching you well, my young padawan."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Isaac exclaimed, skipping to them with arms barely holding a large package covered in colorful wrapper. "Uncle Len said this is mine! Can I open it now?"

"Cupcake, you know the rules."

Isaac pouted and gingerly surrendered his gift to Sheldon. "Can I place Uncle Len's and Doc Step's gifts under their tree?"

"Sure. Here." Penny handed him two neatly wrapped presents and the little boy bounded off. "Why do I have a feeling he won't be getting much sleep tonight?"

 

Isaac tore the wrapping of the gift from his parents. "A train set!" His eyes sparkled. He jumped and kissed them. "Thank you!"

Penny chuckled. It was such a fun time watching Isaac during Christmas morning. He was just so energetic and excited by everything that it was well worth waking up at 6 in the morning.

"This is for you." Sheldon said, presenting her a medium sized box. "I had thought long and hard about the name of our daughter and in the end I had decided to chose this one."

Penny lifted an intrigued eyebrow. She opened the box and saw that it was a white onesie. On the chest was one word. Cassandra.

"It's Greek. It means She who entangles men. I have a feeling that like her mother she will be attracting men left and right. It is also the name of my favorite Batgirl. Cassandra Cain. She is one amazing martial artist." He noticed the tears forming at the corners of his wife's eyes. "Don't you like it?"

She smiled. "I think it's perfect." She held the swell of her tummy and whispered. "Cassandra. Cass."

She felt a nudge in response.


	22. Code Red

Parenthood: The Final Frontier

Or Snapshots of the first five years of Isaac Cooper's life

Chapter Twenty-two: Code Red

Sheldon stood frozen next to the nurse who was cleaning up his daughter. _No. This. This cannot be happening._ He thought frantically. Beside him as if sensing her mother's distress the newborn baby cried louder.

Doctor Ritz' calm but urgent voice barking orders for oxytocin barely registered in his hearing. All he could see was blood. Penny's blood, on the doctor's pants, on the floor. He felt his knees buckle as the familiar nausea hit him.

"Mister Cooper!" One of the nurse exclaimed, as she noticed the tall man swaying.

"Get him out of here!" Doctor Ritz yelled. "Don't need him passing out."

Sheldon did not want to leave. He wanted to stay right there with his girls but was helpless as a nurse escorted out of the delivery room. He slumped down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"Here mister," the nurse said handing him some smelling salts. "that'll help with the nausea."

"Thank you." He croaked.

"Do you need anything else?"

 _My wife._ He thought. He buried his face on his hands. His head was spinning. He could not stop calculating the odds of her survival, could not stop picturing her blood, could not stop seeing her pale face.

 

It had started normally enough. Penny had been a bit cranky as she was five days past her due before the contractions started. But she had to thank God for small favors because Isaac had been a week late when he was born. She felt like she had been in labor for hours and she just wanted it to be over.

"Come on Penny," Doctor Ritz said, "I see the head. Next contraction you push as hard as you can and this baby should be out. Okay?"

Penny nodded and shuffled to get into position. She glanced behind her at Sheldon, who was perspiring as much as she. "I'm tired, sweetie."

"It's almost over." He whispered. "Just a bit more, dear."

"Now Penny." Doctor Ritz ordered.

She gripped Sheldon's hand and pushed as hard as she could. A high shrill wail combined her cry after a few moments.

"Oh there she is!" Doctor Ritz exclaimed. "A beautiful girl."

The next minutes were a blur as the umbilical cord was cut and the new born child was whisked away to be cleaned. Then it happened. Doctor Ritz positioned herself to help Penny deliver the placenta. A gush of blood exited her body. The doctor's eyes narrowed. The blood was rushing out in an alarming rate.

"She's hemorrhaging." She called out calmly. The room erupted into action as she called for a dose of Pitocin. At the corner of her eye she saw Sheldon buckling from his own weight. Too much blood she guessed. The man had never been okay with blood but always insisted to be there during the birth.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled. "Don't need him passing out."

When the man was cleared out of the room, Doctor Ritz focused on her patient.

"Come on Penny, work with me here."

 

She's hemorrhaging. The words of the doctor echoed in his mind. Sheldon did not know how long he was sitting in the waiting room, all he could think about was his wife bleeding. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Doctor Ritz until she had placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped. "Doctor! How is she? Does she need a transfusion? Her sister has the same blood type I can call her" He fumbled with his phone.

Doctor Ritz held up her hand. "Not necessary, Doctor Cooper, Penny is fine."

He looked at her like she was speaking a strange language. "She's... she's-"

"Fine. She's gonna be fine, the Pitocin is working. But we'll be watching her closely tonight for any increase in bleeding. Come, we transferred her to a room."

Sheldon let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

 

Penny looked glanced down at her daughter as the babe eagerly sucked on her nipple. Doctor Ritz suggested that she start breastfeeding now so to help her body produce oxytocin. The ordeal of the day forgotten as she examined the wisps of blonde hair. Isaac had a headful of dark hair when he was born. Take that Punnett Square. She traced the delicate arch her daughter's eyebrow and the only thought in her mind was 'perfect'.

"Penny..."

She looked up to her husband and saw how pale he was. Scared out of his wits no doubt. "Oh, baby. Come here."

He took a seat at her bedside and almost immediately touch her cheek. She leaned into his hand. "How, how are you feeling?" He asked, quietly. His childhood accent manifesting in his distress.

"Tired but okay."

"I thought you're-"

"Shh... no more of that. I'm fine." She felt their daughter stop feeding. She shifted the babe in her arms. "Here, have a closer look at our new baby."

 

"Here, have a closer look at our new baby."

Sheldon hesitated. His hands had barely stopped shaking and were in no condition to properly hold a newborn infant. He glanced at Penny who was smiling slightly and steeled his resolved. He held our his arms and accepted their daughter's slight weight. He stared down at her, taking in the button nose, the cupid bow lips and the tufts of blonde hair. "She's beautiful. Beautiful like her mother."

He did not even feel the tears fall from his eyes.

 

Isaac gripped his Gramie's hand tightly. He did not like hospitals but his parents and his newborn sister were there, so he did not have any choice. They walked along the hallway until they came in front of his mother's room. His Gramie knocked then opened the door. Isaac entered and saw his parents inside.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He called running towards them, colliding against his father's legs, hugging them tightly.

"Well hello to you too, Isaac." His father greeted, before scooping him up. He took a seat again and placed Isaac on his lap.

Isaac leaned over the bed to kiss his mother. "Hello mommy."

"Hello cupcake."

Isaac smiled and watched as his Gramie kissed his mother's forehead and his father's cheek. He looked around the room, completely ignoring the older peoples' conversation. He frowned when he did not see what he was looking for.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a few, cupcake. It's about time for her feeding."

True enough a nurse came not a minute later with a portable plastic bassinet. "Good morning folks." She checked the name bracelet around the baby and the chart on the bed.

Isaac observed as the nurse carefully handed the baby to his mother.

"She's so tiny." He said, his eyes wide in awe.

"Yes she is." His mother smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Hold her? But..." he glanced at his father, who was smiling as well.

"It's okay." He said. "I'll assist you."

Isaac nodded. His heart was pounding both in excitement and fear. He climbed on his mother's bed and let his father position his arms. When he was ready, his mother placed the baby there. With his father's help he held his sister gently.

"Go on cupcake. Say hello."

Isaac looked down at his sister. "Hello Cassie. Nice to finally meet you."

Cassandra Marie Cooper greeted her first visitor with a yawn and her beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
